Ed Warfare
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Plot You take on the role of Ed Edd n Eddy as they fight a war against the neighborhood kids. Ed is the unit's brute force. He only has one weapon. A baseball bat. Most of the time he is charging headfirst blindly into the enemy. Edd is the team sniper and intel gatherer. Mostly he hangs back and lets Ed and Eddy do the work. However he does get them out of some pretty bad situations. Eddy is the assault specialist of the team. He runs around with his rifle and shoots the enemy from time to time. Mostly he lets Ed barge into enemy lines and is there for moral support. Mission 1: F.N.Ed You take on the role of Eddy. A brief intro of the controls such as melee and shooting is given to you and then your are (literally) throw into battle from Edd's room. After defeating an assault by several drone soldiers you and Ed must find the location of a fallen spy satellite before the enemy does (who at this point you don't even know). Edd gives you a GPS location from another satellite and the fallen satellite just so happens to be on the edge of the Park N Flush trailer park. You and Ed swallow a glup of fear and make your way to the trailer park. After defeating a group of enemy combatants Ed grabs the satellite and runs off without incident from the Kankers. You and Ed then meet up with Edd outside his house. Edd gasping for air says "You will not believe what just happened." Mission 2: Communication Breakdown Taking the role of Edd now you pick up immediatly after giving Ed and Eddy the location of the spy satellite. After a quick check up on his ant farm Edd is rudely interrupted by an enemy assassin by the name of Sarah. You have to fight off Sarah with hand to hand combat. After defeating Sarah you realizes that the attack was just a distraction. While Edd fought off Sarah someone took out the comm satellite. Now having no connection to Ed and Eddy you run out side to meet them just as they arrive. Mission 3: Just Me Myself and Ed Recieving direct orders from Edd you as Ed must take out Rolf who has control of the largest amount of firepower. His animals. Ed must go alone so as to limit movement at night. Ed's job is to eliminate Rolf and hoard his animals off to his house. You infiltrates Rolf's property and begins loading his animals into a rolling cage. After collecting all the chickens and the three pigs Rolf comes outside noticing that Ed has been taking his animals. Ed and Rolf square off in the night. After defeating Rolf Ed finishes collecting the animals and heads back to Edds house but not before encountering a patrol of drone soldiers that he easily defeats. Upon arriving at Edd's house you sees that both Edd and Eddy are gone. A note from Kevin reveals that they have been kidnapped. Mission 4: Kidnap Ed Through the eyes of Edd you awake. You see two blurry figures on the other side of a dimly lit room. Upon focusing your see that it is Kevin and Nazz. They are talking to each other. You look down and see that you are tied up to a chair. You look to your left and see a still knocked out Eddy also tied to a chair. You look right and see a door. Gripping the bottom of the chair you try hopping to the door. But after the first jump you are knocked over. This startles Eddy awake and catches the attention of Kevin and Nazz. Kevin gets up and angrily walks over to you. But, being the genius you are, you burn through the rope by rubbing it on the ground and cutting it. You leap out of the chair and prepare to face down Kevin. But Nazz runs over to Eddy and points a gun to his head. She orders you to stand down. You do so but as you do Ed bursts through the door and tackles Kevin. Taking the opportunity at hand you race over to Nazz and grab the gun. After ripping the gun from Nazz's hand you order the two to their knees and Ed, after freeing Eddy, ties up Kevin and Nazz while Eddy goes through Kevin's stash of rifles. Mission 5: New Enemy Different Day Continuing through the eyes of Edd you head back to Edd's house. Back in Edd's room the Eds go over their current intel. Now knowing that the leader of the group is out and the second and third in command are dealt with they have nothing to worry about except the remainder of the drone soldiers. However a suprise attack from an unknown enemy is enough to startle the calm. Seeing three shadowy figures run off into the night you know who they are. After inspecting the damage downstairs you see how badly they want you out of the picture. Seeing this reality the three Eds prep up for combat. You choose each of their weapons and head out into the night to face the newfound enemy. Mission 6: The Route of All Evil Following the road the figures took you, now in Ed's shoes, lead the group trailing the figures seemingly very easily. Suddenly drone soldiers attack the Eds. After defeating the group of soldier your are injured and cannot continue. Edd gives Eddy orders to continue following the figures to their destination. Meanwhile Edd will tend to Ed's wounds. Mission 7: Guess Who As Eddy you continue onward to the trailer park where the figures have continued into. You follow them up to there hideout, a very suspicious looking trailer. Creeping slowly closer to the trailer you notice that there is a strange glow coming from inside the trailer. Upon closer inspection you see the Kanker Sisters are eating overradiated mashed potatoes! Racing away from the trailer you hurry back to Edd's house. But before you leave the trailer park the Kankers have already begun to grow to there much larger counter-parts. Suddenly the world around you turns black and white and now the Kankers have spotted you. Racing back to the cul-de-sac you hide out inside your own house. Not the best idea as the Kankers easily lift the house off its foundation. Leaping on to Kevin's bike when he isn't looking you race off to the town of Peach Creek but before you can leave the cul-de-sac Lee throws a kiss that lands dead on and you fly into the town blacking out on impact. Mission 8: Run Eddy Run Drearily waking up to the sound of Edd's voice yelling into your ear via earpiece, you realize that the Kankers are still trailing you. Racing into an alley you grab three trash can lids and quickly tie them together to act as a shield and race out again on Kevin's bike. Now having to block the kisses with the shield you weave in and out of streets in avoidence. After many maneuvers to avoid the Kankers Edd calls you back to his house. He says that he has a new plan. Riding up to Edd's house you see a giant monster with a very familier and loveable voice. Mission 9: This Ends Now Taking on the role of a newly rejuvenated Ed you see only red through the small eye holes of a familier custome. Edd gives you a bite of overradiated mashed potatoes and you too grow to immense proportions. Making your way into the city you now must take on all three Kankers at once in the final showdown between Edzilla and the Kankers.